1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to video recording, and more particularly to a mobile device and method for video recording.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many network monitoring systems use web cameras. However, the cost of the hardware of such systems is very high. In addition, some monitoring sites do not require 24/7 surveillance.